powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Galvanax Rises
Galvanax Rises is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel and the second and final part of the two-part series finale. Excluding the epilogue Christmas special episode “Past, Presents, and Future”, it is the season finale of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. This episode marks the return of Dane Romero in the present day, the only appearance of two variations of the Red Ranger's regular form for both Dane and Mick respectively, and the final appearance of Galvanax. Synopsis The final battle begins as Galvanax unleashes his devastating attack.At the end the Rangers lose their powers .https://www.powerrangersnow.com/new-power-rangers-ninja-steel-episode-details/. Plot Cosmo Royale announces the season finale of Galaxy Warriors as the rangers are greeted by Galvanax, who has stolen Victor and Monty’s magnet from the previous episode. As the rangers fight a herd of Kuda bots, Galvanax has the element of surprise and steals every power star except Brody’s. Levi warns Brody before he and the others are taken to the Warrior Dome, leaving Brody alone. Brody shoots and destroys the magnet, which infuriates Galvanax, and the two battle until Mick arrives on the Ninja Cycle (the only ninja star that wasn’t stolen) and the two retreat. Galvanax vows that he will have all six Power Stars by the end of the day as the other five rangers are held captive on the Warrior Dome as Cosmo taunts them on the main stage. At the same time. Madame Odius has her new captives, Victor and Monty, create a giant version of their magnet in order to finally destroy and usurp Galvanax. Victor and Monty are in on it until Odius reveals that the magnet will also destroy the rangers. Monty freaks out, but Victor has an idea. Meanwhile, Brody is furious over what just occurred until Red Bot contacts him and Mick, informing them of an incoming asteroid which he believes to obtain ninja steel. Mick develops an idea to burn the Cycle star and make an Astro zord star to fly up to the asteroid and also save the other rangers, until Galvanax appears with the other Rangers restrained by Kuda Bots in the background. Galvanax gives Brody a ruthless ultimatum: either Brody gives him his Power Star, this completing the “collection,” or he will kill the other Rangers in front of Brody. Instead, Brody destroys his own Power Star (much like his dad did to the Ninja Nexus Star 10 years prior) causing a massive explosion. The explosion brings forth the prism, which now contains three red Power Stars. Galvanax tries to steal them, but two of them emerge from the prism and destroy the Kuda Bots, freeing the other rangers. The stars reveal two red rangers: Brody and Mick. Galvanax tries to destroy them but the third star emerges as well and knocks the other power stars away from Galvanax, restoring the team. A third Red Ranger arrives, and much to the surprise of Brody and Levi, that Ranger is revealed to be their long lost father, Dane Romero, who was presumed to be deceased after his sacrifice 10 years ago. Dane reveals that the prism captured his spirit, saving him, and thanks to Brody’s sacrifice, he is now completely alive again. Galvanax is furious, as the Rangers morph for the final battle. Galvanax completely overpowers them and even goes as far as melting and drinking the remaining ninja steel, absorbing it, and becoming even more powerful. Brody and Dane try to stop him, but Galvanax pushes both of them back before being enlarged by the Gigantify beam. Meanwhile on the Warrior Dome, Victor and Monty, disguised as Kuda bots, ask Cosmo to let them escape in order to “help Galvanax destroy the rangers,” until Cosmo realizes that Kuda bots don’t talk, and reaches his breaking point when Monty farts. Odius summons a group of Kuda bots to recapture Victor and Monty, but the two are able to escape after Month holds them off by farting in their faces. Sick and tired of waiting, Odius activates the mega magnet. Back on Earth, Galvanax is about to step on the rangers until he is hit by a strange force of energy. He notices that it’s coming from his beloved Warrior Dome, as the mega magnet is able to severely weaken him thanks to all of the ninja steel he drank. The Rangers are barely able to hang on to their Power Stars as Madame Odius finally reveals her treachery to Galvanax. Galvanax is livid, and Odius is about to win until the asteroid containing Ninja Steel, which was also attracted by the mega magnet, smashes the ship, sending it flying into space, thus stopping Odius’s plan. Galvanax takes his frustration out on the rangers, and promises to “crush them like ants.” Without their Zords, the Rangers are completely out of options, until the prism shows up once more, this time spinning faster than ever. Hayley notices that it wants to join them for the final attack, and Sarah decides to go for it, with the remaining rangers follow suit. The rangers and the prism launch an epic final strike on Galvanax, which finally destroys him forever. After that, the prism falls from the sky and dies, having fulfilled its purpose since Galvanax is destroyed. Due to this, the Power Stars melt, ending the Rangers’ mission. Meanwhile, Victor and Monty, having escaped the Warrior Dome just in time before the asteroid hit, are interviewed by a news reporter and are offered a generous amount of cash for the “method” they used to escape captivity. In the forest, all eight and Rangers, along with Red Bot, are gathered around the same campfire from when Levi was revealed to be Brody’s brother. Mick decides to return to the Lion Galaxy in order to reunite with his long lost parents, and the remaining Rangers, now with Dane, sing the Romero family song once again. Meanwhile, Madame Odius, having survived the asteroid impact, emerges from the wreckage inside the Warrior Dome, vowing that the battle is far from over... Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink) *Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold) *Mike Edward - Dane Romero (Ninja Steel Red (additional)) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic (Ninja Steel Red (additional)) *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Cosmo Royale (voice) *Luanne Gordon - Reporter *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red (Brody) - Mega Morph Cycle *Ninja Steel Blue - N/A *Ninja Steel Yellow - N/A *Ninja Steel White - N/A *Ninja Steel Pink - N/A *Ninja Steel Gold - N/A *Ninja Steel Red (Dane) - N/A *Ninja Steel Red (Mick) - N/A Errors *The Warrior Dome appears to be facing the wrong direction (Away from Earth) as it is revealed that Madame Odius survived the asteroid crashing into it. The asteroid should be facing the direction of Earth instead. It will be normal when the asteroid strikes it, the Warrior Dome is sent waltzed into space. *Even though Madame Odius was outside the ship when the asteroid hit, somehow, she ends up inside of the ship. She should have fallen off instead. *Despite all of the Ninja Stars being stolen in the previous episode, certain shots of the Red Ninja Steel Ranger has his Zord Star and Element Star on his belt. *When Galvanax was using the magnet to steal Hayley and Levi’s stars, he said “two more to go”, but he still had to get Brody’s star next, meaning there was three left. *The Rangers Zord, Element, and Storm stars were shown on the rangers belts through out the episode despite Galvanax having them. *Akihiro “Yuji” Noguchi was incorrectly credited as the “2nd Unit Director 2nd Unit Director”. *For some reason the Mega Magnet was unable to rip the power stars from the rangers and pull Galvanax up to the ship despite being far stronger than the original magnet. Possibly, because Galvanax was in front of the Rangers and served them inadvertenly as a shield and his armor prevented for a time to pull the Ninja Steel that he drunk. Notes *We learn in this episode that the yellow button's function of Cosmo's stage machine is to send someone to Earth when Victor and Monty use it to escape from the Warrior Dome Ship. *The Ranger's Ninja Power Stars turn to dust after the Rangers and the Ninja Nexus Prism defeated Galvanax. *Madame Odius survives the fight against the Rangers and becomes the new champion of Galaxy Warriors. *This episode was originally titled "Galvanax Attacks". *Events corresponding with those seen in this episode, specifically Dane and Mick's morphs and the defeat of Galvanax, are acknowledged as also occuring in the Boom! Studios comic continuity. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Season Finales Category:New Power Ranger Episode